


Uncovential Families

by Starstarc



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers to Enemies back to Lovers, I don’t really know what I’m doing, Ive never been in the mafia, M/M, Mafia/Mob Boss AU, adorkable Pat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstarc/pseuds/Starstarc
Summary: So Mitch finally decided to tell Pat that his family’s the biggest Sydney mafia, this doesn’t go well considering Pat reckons his family is the biggest Mafia in Sydney.





	Uncovential Families

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this pretty shit, I procrastinated as long as I could and still didn’t go exactly where I wanted it to, I’ve never been in the Mafia so this is all guessing if you have been in the mafia please correct me. I hope you enjoy this monstrosity.

They had been dating for a while now, they spent years dancing around the truth and staring at each other behind their backs, but finally Mitch had enough and decided to just say fuck it and kiss Pat smack bang on the lips on a hot November night walking back from the pub. Of course Pat was not prepared for this and when he finally unfroze he forgot all his coordination, his foot caught on the pavement and he fell down onto the grass, pulling Mitch with him. This made an unforgettable first kiss that he was sure neither would forget anytime soon. 

But 4 years was a long time, they had moved in together in a small apartment close to beach, not everyone knew about their relationship, His family had welcomed Mitch with open arms. They had supported him and told Mitch that if Pat loved him then they all would. But Pat had never met his boyfriends family, he had met his brother a few times for dinners and out and about but never anyone else. He knew Mitch's mother passed away when he was young and his father raised him and his brother Shaun by himself. But otherwise he didn't seem to talk a lot about them.

 

—

 

After the last client left the gym and the weights had been stacked, Pat wiped down the mat and headed to his office to grab his bag, “Bye Anna, don't forget to lock up and remember i won't be here tomorrow.”  
Pat called out to his coworker, she replied with a wave and went back to cleaning the reception desk. He headed to his car and began the drive home, tonight was he and Mitch's 4th year anniversary. He had gotten something special for Mitch, they had agreed nothing too fancy or expensive. But Pat wanted to do something nice for him, he had gotten one of his friends Becky, they used to date but ended it through mutual agreement. She was studying art and he had seen her photography and editing and new that she was just the person he needed. He got her to make a photo album for him, it had all the pictures of them throughout the years, from first dates to moving in it had it all and he was taken away by how amazing it was. He was sure Mitch would love it and had thanked Becky with a bottle of wine and a box of lindt.

As he entered through the door to there small cozy flat he caught sight of Mitch waiting in the kitchen nicely dressed in jeans and a button up shirt, “Hey babe, how was work?” he said as he stepped forward to kiss him, “It was alright, not to busy.” he replied, “Did you have good classes today?” Mitch nodded his head and mumbled something about having his favourite english class before he pushed Pat away from him towards the bathroom. “You're all sweaty, take a shower.” Pat walked to the small bathroom as Mitch returned to dinner. “Wear something nice alright!” Mitch called over his shoulder, he chuckled in response and continued on his way to the shower.

 

—

 

During the last period today Mitch had his year 11 English class the students were writing persuasive texts, he was behind his desk with his head in his hands. The previous night he had been out at the shopping centre getting clothes for a party the next month, he had past the jewelry shop hundreds of times with Pat and never really looked in but had seen from a glance. Now by himself and with a sale sign on the outside he decided to venture inside, being that it was only 2 days from his anniversary he figured he might as well see what was there. At the counter he saw the red banners and flyers marking the prices down, one in particular caught his eye. One for engagement rings. The thought had crossed his mind before but he hadn't thought it was the right time or rationalised that they hadn't dated for long enough. But now as 4 years was about to pass he thought that maybe now was the time. He spotted a ring that took his breath away, a sterling silver ring with small diamonds aligned in a line of 3 with a bigger one in the middle and 2 smaller on the outside. It was simple yet elegant, just like Pat.

He stared at it for a few moments before he noticed the clerk pointing at the ring and calling for his attention.  
“Excuse me sir, can I help you with anything?” He looked up and couldn’t find the words, his mind was slightly dazed thinking about his boyfriend and their beautiful life surrounded by friends and family, he shook his head, “uh, sorry, yeah can I please try on that ring there.” He pointed to the case and watching the petite lady pull out the tray and pick up the ring. “It really is a beautiful ring,” she sighed and pulled out the other sizes, “can I ask if it’s for you or someone else?” She looked up at Mitch to see him gazing at the rings in wonder. “Oh it’s for my boyfriend.” He pulled his head up and waited for the shocked look or disgust in her eyes, it may be 2018 but people still treated them like the plague, instead he saw a kind tender hearted look, as if she understood what he had gone through. “Do you have the same size hands or do you not really know?” She pulled out a few rings in different sizes, he thought back to the countless times they had held hands, or when Mitch would caress his hand when they lay in bed after a night out or a night spent cuddling on the couch watching Disney. “Yeah his are a bit bigger but not by to much.” She nodded and handed him one of them, he slipped it on easily, it felt loose on his finger but he thought it would be perfect for Pat. “It’s perfect, can I please get this one and another plain silver one.” She grabbed the ring off him and fitted him with a plain silver one, after they had finished she collected both the rings and put them carefully into the two boxes, she rung him up and let him pay the fee. She waved a goodbye and thanked him as he walked out.

He groaned and checked his watch, only 15 minutes left. By the end of the lesson after he dismissed his class, he had already made up his mind. He already knew he loved Pat so what was the point in waiting. 

—

He heard the shower stop and the sound of footsteps echoing through the apartment heading for the master bedroom, it wasn't even really a master bedroom, more like a bedroom with a bigger than usual closet. He felt the lump in his pack pocket and breathed in a deep breath. He continued with dinner making their favourite which consisted of a beer and pasta. Pat emerged hair towel dried and fresh 

He went to serve the carbonara into the bowls, he had set the table and dimmed the lights and lit a few candles, he looked at their living room and honestly he thought it was the most cliche thing he had ever seen. He shrugged and grabbed the cutlery, he felt a warm body press against him, large arms wrapped around his waist and kissed his neck. He smiled and breathed in the smell of lemon body wash. He hummed as he learnt back into the warm embrace. 

—

He lead him to the table and sat down across from Pat, they spent the night talking about their best and worst memories, the time Pats aunt walked in on them in the middle or a heated makeout session before they had come out, or when Mitch first met his family. They laughed and enjoyed each other’s company by the end of dinner and start of dessert, Mitch could feel the butterflies start to make their appearance. “Hey Pat,” Mitch paused and looked up as Pat stopped eating and made eye contact with him, he took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, “Pat, you mean everything to me, ever since I first laid eyes on you I knew that you were the person I wanted to be with you. I love your smile, I love your eyes, I love the way you laugh, but most importantly I love you.” Mitch smiled at his teary eyed boyfriend, he stepped out of his chair and kneeled in front of the beautiful man before him, “Patrick James Cummins, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” He looked at Pat with his hand over his mouth and a look of disbelief on his face, Pat opened his mouth to answer, he expected the worst, he imagined him saying no and trying to let him down easy, but before his mind could wander any further Pat finally spoke, “Well…” you could see the crestfallen look on Mitch’s face and the subtle way his hand dropped just an inch, “this makes my present look like shit.” Mitch breathed out in relief and they both let out a small laugh before Pat continued, “Of course Mitch, I would be delighted to become your husband.” He took the ring and slipped it onto Pats finger.

 

He stared at the beautiful ring and then at the beautiful man whom he had gotten it from, he whispered a small thank you and pulled him in for a kiss, “So what was you gift?” Mitch asked, Pat chuckled and pulled out the photo album. They spent the rest of the night flipping through the book and laughing at the old memories.

 

—

 

It was the morning after and they both lay in bed enjoying each others warmth, it was Mitch who spoke first disrupting the silence, “Hey babe?” Pat responded with a groan and burrowed himself deeper into the warm blankets, “Now that we’re engaged I was wondering if you would want to maybe meet my family?” After the few seconds of silence from Pat Mitch began to doubt his choice. “Or you know we don’t have to, it’s fine I get it don’t worry it was stupid of me to ask, sor-” before he could finish Pats head stuck through the blankets, his hair ruffled and a pout on his lips, “That sounds great Mitch, I would love to.” He leaned up and gave him a small peck on the cheek. 

After they had both showered and were getting dressed for the day, Mitch went to the kitchen to get himself a bowl of cereal, Pat walked in still half asleep and dragging his feet as he went, “So…” Mitch looked up at Pat swaddled in a blanket leaning on the counter looking at the kettle, he turned to face Mitch and kind of grimaced as he knew that what he was saying would probably hit a sore spot. “Why am I only meeting your family now?” He got off the counter and made his way to the chair opposite Mitch, “You don’t have to tell me or anything,I’m just a bit curious.” Mitch leaned back in his chair then looked at his amazing boyfriend, he deserved to know.

“Well my family’s not like a usual family, you know how occasionally I would have to leave to help Shaun out or something?” Pat nodded and Mitch breathed in, “Well my family may be the biggest mafia in Sydney, and I help out when I can, that’s how we can afford this place,” he gestured with his hand at the cozy home they had made theirs, “and how I got through uni.” Mitch looked up at Pat, he quickly looked back down when he was met with a fiery glare, he could hear the gears in Pats brain spinning and the practically see the steam coming out of his ears, but then to his surprise he started laughing, he started to fucking laugh, he looked over and saw that Pat was almost on the floor and clutching his stomach, when he finally stopped and looked up with tears in his eyes. “Oh Mitch that’s such a lie oh my god.” He wiped his eyes and looked at his fiancé, Mitch sighed, “Pat I’m telling the truth my family really is the mafia.” Now Pat had gone serious barely able to keep the laughs from coming out, “Oh I believe that you’re in the mafia, but your family is definitely not the top dogs in Sydney, leave that to my family,” Mitch stared at him for a good solid minute.  
“What The Fuck!”

 

—

 

Now honestly Mitch had really fucked up, he knew of the Slattery’s, Of course he had that was pretty much all his dad talked about, they were there biggest competitors and he had been taught to hate them from as young as he could talk, now he found out his fiancé happened to be the son of the literal leader of that mob. 

Now Pat found this hilarious he hadn’t stopped laughing since he had told him, Pat’s family had always been pretty crazy when it came to the family business, he helped when he was available or when he had a shift free, but he had other priorities like his boyfriend and his job.

Mitch still had his mouth open and was infuriated that Pat had the audacity to laugh when he found out that there families had practically been planning their deaths ever since they were born. 

“Pat! Would you shut up and tell me what the hell is going on?” Mitch was pretty much shouting but it did the job as Pat stopped laughing and put on his serious face. “Look, my mum inherited it from her father, when she got married she changed her name but left the name of the mafia as Slattery.” Suddenly the gears clicked into place and Mitch let his jaw drop, the fucking Slattery’s were his father's and his whole family’s biggest enemies, they had literally killed majority of his uncles and pretty much all of his childhood friends parents, He was told ever since he was kid that if he ever saw a Slattery he should bring him to his father, but as he got older it changed to if you ever see a Slattery shoot first ask question later.

Pat finished as if it was a simple as that. Mitch wondered how the sweet man he had just gotten engaged to was actually a lying, manipulative mob boss’s son. “Why would you keep such a big secret from me?” He glared at him with a small flash of softness, because he still cared for the man he had spent years with but it was gone in a blink of an eye and replaced with malice. 

“You’re asking me why I kept such a big secret from you?” Pat gave him a pointed look and let out a sigh, “Mitch, you kept the exact same secret from me.” Mitch fumbled for words and tried stuttering out excuses but he couldn't think of anything that would help his case. “Now we have a bigger problem on our hands,” Mitch sighed, “What the hell could be worse than me dating my Dads biggest enemies son?” 

“Well…. how am i supposed to meet your family now, cause i'm pretty sure they would hate me for even dating you.” he glanced at Mitch looking for an answer, Mitch put his head in his hands and looked back up to the adorable face that was giving him the cutest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen, “I’ve already told my Dad were going to dinner so we’ll just have to go and you keep quiet about it alright?” Mitch gave Pat that look, the look that if you do anything that will screw things up then he will screw him up and not in the good way. Pat nodded his head and practically skipped out of the room and went to get his stuff for work.

 

—

 

As the night grew near and the nerves grew Mitch couldn’t help but doubt his decision to let Pat come to dinner. But of course Pat was pretty much bursting with sunshine and happiness. As they got into the car headed out towards the estate his family owned, Mitch started to explain his family, who to avoid and who to absolutely avoid. He told Pat to stick by his side and don't give anything away.

When they finally arrived they were greeted by warm hugs and welcomes, Mitch's father Rod pulled Pat aside to talk.

“Pat, it’s great to meet you. I know my son loves you and i know he will take care of you, he’s a very protective man as I’m sure you know.” Pat smiled as he remembered the countless times Mitch came to his side at the sight of any woman looking even remotely his way. He was happy that Rod liked him and Mitch so much, but he hadn’t finished. “But, if I find out you’ve done anything to go behind his back or go and align yourself anyone out of our family, then I’ll let some of my good friends take care of you, and I’m sure you know just how experienced my family is dealing with traitors.” Then he smiled like nothing had happened and brought him back to the group.

They went to the dining room, the table set with a feast. They enjoyed dinner and made light conversation answering the many questions about their relationship. Pat spent the night learning names and hearing great stories that was sure to be used a blackmail in the future.

Rod stood up with his wine glass to address the group, a split second before he began his toast, a chime rang through the room Rod pulled out his phone and let his eyes glide over the words. His face drained of colour and his eyes began to shine with anger and fear at the same time. “Dad?” Shaun questioned, he left his seat and made his way to his father, “The Slattery’s have gotten past the gate and are storming the house as I speak, their armed with guns and are aiming for maximum casualties.” Everyone began to panic but before they could even leave their seats deafening gunshots shot through the air, splinters of wood flew as everyone ducked, some made it to the floor while others where to late, he heard screams of pain and anguish.

Mitch and Pat held each other close as shrapnel ripped through the men and women gathered for nothing more than a mere meal to greet a new member of the family. As the sound started fading away Pat felt a warm, wet liquid start soaking into his shirt, as he brought his hand away from the soaked patch of cotton he saw red. He panicked and quickly lifted his shirt to find smooth skin completely untarnished. He looked up to meet Mitch’s eyes, “Pat.” He was shocked to hear the voice trembling and his usually stoic boyfriend on the verge of tears, then he looked down to Mitch’s stomach, he started lifting Mitch’s shirt that had previously been a light navy blue but now was soaked in blood, he almost threw up at the sight, a gaping hole spilling blood, he quickly grabbed the fabric and placed it on Mitch’s chest, he held it tightly willing it to close and go away. 

—

“Pat, you have made me the happiest man alive, you gave me a purpose, you are what kept me going even if you didn’t know it, I love all your little quirks, especially when you dork out over Star Wars.” Between the tears Pat let out a shaky laugh before he let the tears resume and the sobs continue to make his shoulders shake. “Don’t speak like that Mitch, don’t talk like you aren’t gonna make it.” There was fear in both of their eyes, “Pat-“ Pat interrupted him with a new wave of tears, “I can’t lose you Mitch, I can’t fucking lose you alright.” Mitch put his hand on either side of Pats head, he pulled him close till their foreheads touched, “I don’t care if you’re a fucking Slattery, you’re as good as any Marsh.” With that his breaths lulled to a stop and his heart gave out leaving a sobbing Pat crying on a unfamiliar floor surrounded by people who hated his very family, his very family who murdered the love of his life, he decided right then and there that it would be better to be a Marsh than a Slattery.


End file.
